


Sabriel

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Sam and Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: the return

**Author's Note:**

> warning this story contains a relationship involving two guys. Don't like. Don't read. Also there is some off camera sex scenes.

It all started with Gabriel saving them from Lucifer in the hotel from hell that’s when Sam fell madly in love with an archangel. 

Sam stood with shock on his face as fire began to consume the hotel that they’d come back too after dropping Kali off somewhere down the road. Sam thought for certain no doubt along with his brother that Gabriel was more then likely dead, that Lucifer had undoubtedly killed him for having stood up to him and that made Sam feel horrible though he had no clue why. Sam thought he simply felt bad cause Gabriel had finally decided to help the brothers out only to loose his life shortly after seemed like a crappy deal that’s all however that wasn’t the end of it Sam went for weeks with that crummy feeling in his chest as well as his head. Gabriel had always driven both Sam and Dean insane with his constant practical jokes but in a way Sam had kind of liked that about the archangel turned trickster so now Sam was sort of missing the pranks that they were gone. Dean began to notice that his brother was moping around but it seemed like no matter what he tried to cheer him up it didn’t work Sam would simply go back to his laptop or whatever else he was doing with that same lost puppy look plastered on his features. Three weeks past with Sam still feeling crappy about the missing…no more then likely dead archangel but one evening as Sam sat at his laptop looking up various lore on the most recent creature that was haunting a local town while Dean sat one of the beds watching Casa Erotica on demand when suddenly a knock at the door caught both their attention. Sam got up from his laptop to answer the door giving Dean an eye roll on the way by as he smiled with a suggestive raised brow. Sam peered through the peephole to see it was the motel manager standing outside. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion before opening the door only to have that confusion deepen when he saw the sour expression on the manager’s face. 

“Can I help you?” Sam inquired 

“Sorry to bother you but I’ve received complaints from several other guests that a homeless man has been knocking on doors this evening so I was wondering if you’d experienced the same?” The manager asked putting on a sort of I care smile

“No, we haven’t had anyone knock except you” Sam informed the manager cause it was the truth they hadn’t. Sam happened to glance just past the manager to see someone in the parking lot walking around causing him to furrow his brow once more in confusion. 

“Well if you do experience anything unusual please feel free too…” The manager was cut off when Sam suddenly pointed past him. 

“Is that who you’re talking about?” Sam asked now pushing past the manager causing him to turn and see the figure staggering around the parking lot. 

“I guess so…” The manager trailed off as Dean now pushed past the manager going after Sam who started walking right for the figure. 

“Hey, Sam?” Dean called after his little brother 

“Hey! Mister! Hey, wait!” Sam called after the man who stopped but just as he turned to face Sam he seemed to collapse. 

“Wait a minute, I can’t allow you too…” The manager began to protest Sam and Dean’s actions when Dean pulled out his fake FBI badge to show to the manager. 

“It’s all right we’re FBI agents in town on business” Dean stated as Sam ran up to the figure on the ground. 

“Should I call the police?” The manager asked 

“No just please return to your office we’ll take care of this” Dean assured the man while putting his badge back into his pocket. Once the manager started to head back to his office at a slow sprint Sam pulled a silver blade from his pocket then gently rolled the man on the ground over. Sam almost jumped backwards from shock when he finally saw the man’s face that’s also when Sam recognized the clothing, they were torn up, dirty and bloody but they were definitely Gabriel’s. 

“Gabriel?” Sam finally managed while putting the knife back in his pocket then giving Gabe’s shoulder a slight shake. Gabriel’s hazel eyes opened slightly to look up at Sam as a weak smile crossed his features. 

“Hey…Samsquatch…” Gabriel rasped out 

“Easy, Gabe” Sam insisted gently 

“We thought you were Dead” Dean stated now kneeling on the other side of Gabriel

“Surprise…” Gabriel rasped before going into a coughing fit that had him wincing as he grabbed at his chest. Sam’s worried gaze drifted down to where Gabriel was holding onto his chest only to see a large blood stain under his hand that looked slightly dried he also noted the various cuts on Gabe’s body where his cloths were torn. 

“We have to get him inside Dean” Sam insisted looking up at his brother 

“Yeah, okay…come on” Dean agreed getting to his feet then helping Sam haul Gabriel to his, through various strained grunts, groans and whimpers they managed to get him in to the motel room. By the time they sat Gabriel down on the edge of the bed the pain was clearly getting the better of him causing him to almost loose consciousness the instant he was set on the bed. 

“Easy…hey, hey, Gabriel focus on me” Sam insisted cupping Gabriel’s face when suddenly a fresh stream of blood began to run from his nose. Dean ran off to get their beat up old first aid kit from the bathroom along with some towels or rather any linen he could find that could possibly help to clean up the wounded archangel while Sam started to remove Gabriel’s top layers of clothing. 

“Sam…if this…was any other…time…I’d think…” Gabriel tried to be smarmy but the pain shooting through his body cut him off. 

“It’s okay Gabriel just hang in there,” Sam urged as he helped ease Gabriel back onto the bed as Dean came out with the supplies. Sam pulled Gabriel’s shirt off finally revealing the extent of his injuries including a large gaping wound just below his sternum on the right hand side of his body that was starting to bleed fresh blood down his torso. Sam grabbed one of the towels from Dean to press over the wound causing Gabriel to jolt with a gasping hiss from the sudden contact to the painful wound. Dean took another towel to start cleaning up the other cuts littered around Gabriel’s torso while Sam eased the towel off of what looked like a stab wound to get a better look at it revealing that the wound was clearly infected, which Sam didn’t think was even possible for an archangel but he also wouldn’t have thought wounds like these would still be present after 3 weeks either. 

Sam took the bottle of whisky that Dean had placed next to him then poured it on the towel in his hands but before continuing he looked up at Dean who nodded. Dean pressed a hand onto Gabriel’s collar bone while his other hand pressed to his torso causing Gabriel to open his eyes to look at Dean in confusion giving Sam the perfect opportunity to press the towel to Gabriel’s wound. Gabriel jolted upwards with a cry as Sam and Dean held him down while the pain slowly began to pass with Gabriel fisting his hands in the motel’s crappy sheets, gritting his teeth in an attempt to quell his pain more quickly. Sam gave a worried glance to the archangel who looked back with pain filled eyes, panting heavily with sweat rolling down his face causing his sandy blonde hair to stick to his forehead. Dean started to stitch a couple of the deeper cuts on Gabriel’s side while Sam treated a cut on Gabriel’s upper arm until the whisky finished sterilizing the deepest stab wound on Gabe’s side. Dean stood up after stitching his share of the wounds then grabbed his coat along with the Impala’s keys causing Sam to throw him a look of confusion from over his shoulder. 

“We’re going to need some more hunter’s helper so I’m going to make a run plus we need some more bandages, you want anything else while I’m out?” Dean asked shrugging on his coat. 

“No, I think I’m okay” Sam replied turning his attention back to Gabriel as he prepared to stitch the large stab wound on Gabriel’s sternum. 

“Okay, well I’ll be back” Dean stated nodding towards Sam then heading out the door. Sam gently removed the towel that he’d had sitting on Gabe’s stab wound still it caused Gabriel to hiss through his teeth as the air hit the wound. 

“Sorry” Sam apologized as he looked the wound over 

“Nothing you can do Sammy…so don’t worry about it” Gabriel stammered as Sam determined that the wound was clean enough to start stitching it now. 

“I suggest you take a deep breath,” Sam suggested 

Gabriel listened to Sam’s advice but still had to stifle a scream that threatened to erupt from his chest as Sam began to stitch the wound. Gabriel whimpered as his hands fisted in the sheets while he struggled to stay still as Sam’s nimble fingers started to swiftly stitch the stab wound. Sam hated seeing Gabriel like this for some reason his heart was simply throbbing for the archangel as he continued trying to make swift work of the task at hand so he could stop causing Gabriel pain. 

“Did Lucifer do this too you?” Sam asked 

“Yeah…my big brother…he…he can be…a real pain…but he…thinks I’m…dead now…” Gabriel managed to stammer out between bouts of pain. 

“How did you…?” Sam trailed off 

“Hello…ah…trickster” Gabriel managed to get out with a huffed laugh making Sam laugh too as he finished then cut the thread with his teeth. Sam grabbed some gauze along with a bandage to cover the freshly stitched wound as Gabriel sleepily looked up at Sam with his hair still sweat soaked. 

“Here, I’ll get you a pair of Dean’s pajama’s to wear they’ll fit better” Sam said grabbing a pair of cotton sweat pants from Dean’s bag then a cotton T-shirt as well. Sam helped Gabriel get changed into the pajamas then tucked under the sheets before using a cool cloth on his forehead to clean the sweat off. 

“I hope your brother washes these things,” Gabriel said in a sleepy tone 

“Don’t worry if he doesn’t I certainly do” Sam assured Gabe as he felt butterflies rise in his stomach from the way Gabriel looked at him. Gabriel fell asleep shortly afterwards just before Dean got back with the supplies throwing a slight fit when he saw Gabriel wearing his Pajama’s but it swiftly passed when Sam assured him he’d wash them in bleach twice before he’d have to touch them again.


	2. Chapter 2: dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel start dating but Dean is extremely against this idea

“Sam I insist” Gabriel insisted as he stood in front of the younger Winchester

“I…just, look you don’t owe us anything Gabe” Sam said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“But I do Sam in fact I owe you everything” Gabriel stated 

Ever since Gabriel had gotten back on his feet after being found by the Winchesters he had been insisting on taking Sam for dinner. Sam was very unsure about going out to dinner not only with another guy but also the little fact that Gabriel was an archangel didn’t help make the decision any easier. 

“Jeez Sam just go with him so he’ll shut up” Dean barked from the bed irritably

“I don’t know about this…” Sam trailed off still rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly 

“Come on Sammy, it’s just dinner with a friend” Gabriel continued to insist

“Fine I guess it couldn’t hurt” Sam finally agreed 

“Excellent then I’ll be round to pick you up in an hour?” Gabriel inquired with a huge smile on his face. 

“Sure” Sam agreed hesitantly 

Gabriel kept his word to come back in an hour to pick up Sam who had washed up a bit with a clean pair of clothing. Sam met Gabriel outside in the parking lot so he wouldn’t have to listen to his brother torment him about going on a ‘date’ with a guy or how he could only get it on with a guy, Sam would never admit it but Gabriel was not that bad looking plus ever since he’d returned Sam’s mood had improved. Sam wasn’t entirely sure but he wasn’t dumb either Gabriel had come back from the dead and Sam was feeling better then ever plus this little outing was actually making him a little excited. 

“Ready Sam…whoa! Looking good” Gabriel chimed with a whistle 

“It’s nothing special now let’s get this over with” Sam insisted 

“Fine but couldn’t you at least pretend your enjoying yourself?” Gabriel asked faking hurt but Sam could have sworn he saw a glimmer of real hurt in his eyes. 

“Yeah sure, sorry” Sam apologized cause he really did like the restaurant Gabe had picked out so why not indulge a little. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers placing them in a booth at the restaurant with whine in their glasses and 2 starters in front of them (Salad for Sam, soup for Gabe). Sam dug in to his salad immediately then enjoyed the rest of the dinner that Gabriel whipped up for them all the while not having to worry about how much he ate cause he didn’t have to pay the bill. Sam was pleasantly surprised to find that Gabriel was actually good company too they talked about everything from Sam’s old days back at the collage to Gabriel’s days spent gallivanting around the eastern boarder. 

“No way! You really blew up Merlin Monroe’s skirt?” Sam asked laughing harder then he’d done in a long time. 

“Hey she was the hottest bomb shell in a long time plus she was asking for it always walking over the grates” Gabriel chimed taking another sip of his whine as he sat with one arm slung over the back of the booth. 

“I got to admit Gabriel, you sure make for good company,” Sam admitted 

“Why thank you Sammy but man the stories I could tell you” Gabriel stated 

“I don’t think I need to hear more of your sexual escapades” Sam said with a chuckle 

“Oh Sam you haven’t even begun to hear of my exploits in the bedroom” Gabriel smirked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“And if I dare you?” Sam asked leaning across the table 

“Then I’d accept the challenge” Gabriel replied leaning across as well 

Sam could feel Gabriel’s hot breath on his face but it didn’t smell bad instead it smelt of peppermint and candy. Sam could see every detail of Gabriel’s face including the intensity of Gabe’s hazel eyes as they stared at him but Sam found his own gaze drifting to Gabriel’s lips peaking his curiosity as to what they felt like. Gabriel didn’t even see what happened next coming in fact he even made a startled noise when he realized that Sam was suddenly kissing him. Gabriel wasn’t opposed to kissing a guy especially one as handsome as Sam Winchester but the whole thing had kind of come out of the blue then when Sam realized what he was doing he pulled away with shock on his face. 

“Well, well Sammy I never would have assumed you were a player” Gabriel chimed 

“I’m sorry…I don’t know…what came over me” Sam stuttered as a bright red blush began to cross his cheeks from embarrassment. 

“It’s okay Sam…I mean it’s not like I care” Gabriel assured him 

“I don’t normally do things like that,” Sam said still blushing 

“Did you like it?” Gabriel asked sounding quite serious 

“Yeah” Sam admitted truthfully 

“Well then what was the harm? Don’t you think I’m attractive?” Gabriel asked more teasing at the second question then anything else. 

“Actually, yeah I do” Sam admitted taking Gabriel off guard 

“What?” Gabe asked 

“I’ve been trying to deny it but I can’t anymore, I like you Gabriel…really like you” Sam finally confessed 

“You do?” Gabriel asked still a little shocked at the younger Winchester’s confessions 

“Yeah, when I thought you were dead I felt horrible then when you came back I was thrilled to see you, when your hurt I feel bad, when you invite me to dinner I get excited and happy I can’t deny it any longer” Sam ranted 

“Wow you really are like a love sick puppy aren’t ya?” Gabriel teased trying to get back in to his zone. 

“Don’t make fun of me! I love you!” Sam had spat out the words before his brain could catch up with him causing his hands to fly up to cover his mouth. 

“What? You…you…love…” Gabriel trailed off once again in complete shock

“Forget it!” Sam barked as he stood up with a beat red face but just as he was leaving Sam felt a hand wrap around his wrist. 

“Hold it Sam! You don’t just drop a bomb shell like that then run away,” Gabriel growled as he stood up from the table to face Sam. 

“I said forget it besides more then likely you don’t feel the same! After all I’m just a…” Sam was cut off when Gabriel’s soft lips pressed once again to his in a heated kiss that Sam swiftly started to return with his hands finding their way to Gabe’s hips. 

Sam could hear Gabriel’s moans mixing with his own then the next thing he knew they were teleported to a bedroom. Sam’s heart was beating so fast he couldn’t hear himself think thus before he knew it both him and Gabriel had lost their clothing from the waist up revealing that Gabe definitely wasn’t hard on the eyes at all even under the clothing. The night progressed much how’d you expect it too from that point leading to a mind blowing experience for Sam who awoke the next morning with bruises, hickies and sore spots all over his body but he couldn’t be happier at this moment. Gabriel was curled up beside him looking up at him with those huge hazel eyes of his as well as a huge smile on his face that made Sam smile back just as wide. After kissing Gabriel one more time Sam got up to get dressed seeing as Gabe had cleaned them up last night he didn’t need a shower and Gabriel followed suit in getting dressed. Sam stepped outside the room they’d been in to find he was in a room just down from Dean’s motel room also just in time for Dean to come out to the Impala most likely preparing for a full scale search for him. 

“Sam!” Dean suddenly barked when he saw his little brother 

“Dean, I’m fine I just got side tracked” Sam assured Dean as he walked up to hug Sam

“Where the hell have you been? I…” Dean trailed off as Gabriel came out of the motel room behind Sam with a smile on his face and the place stunk of sex. 

“Sam, you didn’t!” Dean barked 

“Dean don’t over react” Sam insisted holding his hands up defensively 

“You slept with the archangel turned trickster! Sam that’s idiotic! Pack your crap we’re out of here!” Dean barked pointing back to the motel room. Sam tried to protest but Dean didn’t give him a chance too he was furious with his little brother but also with the archangel whom he was convinced had tricked him some how. 

“If you ever touch him again I swear I’ll…” Dean trailed off as Gabriel suddenly got a very cross look on his face and backed him against the motel’s grimy wall. 

“You know Dean what me and Sam do or don’t do is none of your concern so I suggest that you get a grip on this before I get one around your throat! Got it!” Gabriel growled with the rage of an archangel flashing in his eyes. Dean didn’t say anything but Gabriel could tell the elder Winchester was still miffed with him leading him to believe this fight wasn’t over by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3: confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far Gabe's the only one who's stood up to Dean about his relationship with Sam and Sam won't even show the most innocent of affections in public.

Despite Dean’s best efforts to separate Sam from the archangel Gabriel the two continued to see one another for months. Sam slowly fell head over heels for the trickster/archangel enjoying the constant trips to unknown lands or even just the simpler things like lying on a beach in the sun holding hands. Gabriel also seemed to enjoy hanging out with Sam especially when their little trips led to a bedroom but after a short period of time Gabriel began to wonder if Sam truly loved him. Gabe had stood up to Dean about dating Sam however so far every time Dean confronts Sam he backs down plus Gabriel had begun to notice that when they were in a public place with or with out Dean, Sam wouldn’t show even the simplest of affections towards Gabe. Gabriel didn’t want a full on lap dance or anything in public but a kiss or two would be nice from his new lover however every time he makes a move to even hold hands with Sam, the younger Winchester pulls away. Gabriel was starting to feel just slightly insulted by the constant ignoring he was receiving from Sam making him think that maybe Sam only wanted him for the trips and treats instead of true feelings of love. 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke quietly as he sat across the table at a restaurant they’d chosen to go to that night. 

“Hmm?” Sam hummed looking up from the salad he was picking at 

“Do you love me?” Gabriel asked bluntly 

“What kind of a question is that?” Sam asked looking very confused 

“Just give me a straight answer” Gabriel insisted 

“Gabriel, you know I love you” Sam insisted back still not understanding 

“Then why won’t you show it?” Gabriel asked sounding quite irritated now 

“What do you mean? I do show my affection” Sam protested 

“No you don’t!” Gabriel finally barked planting both hands on the table as he stood up 

“Yes I do! I mean yes, I do” Sam corrected lowering his voice a little

“No you don’t every time I try to show even a little affection towards you Sam, you pull away or change the subject” Gabriel ranted suddenly feeling very hurt 

“Gabriel just sit down so we can talk about this” Sam insisted but it was too late 

“No! And until you stand up to your dumb ass brother about us I’m never taking you out again!” Gabriel barked before snapping Sam back to the motel room he’d gotten separate from Dean. Sam looked around the room calling Gabriel’s name but the archangel was nowhere in sight nor was he answering when Sam prayed to him so eventually Sam sat down on the edge of the bed falling backwards while running his hands through his long brown hair with a heavy sigh. Gabriel was true to his word he didn’t talk to Sam nor did he take him out after that night leading to Sam sharing a room with his big brother again but also to him becoming very depressed especially when Gabriel would show up for a case however he refused to talk to Sam giving him sour looks and the cold shoulder. 

“Sam your better off with out him” Dean encouraged one evening as he sat on the bed behind Sam. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Dean” Sam mumbled as he leaned on one hand while scrolling aimlessly on his laptop. 

“Look that guy was just using you Sammy, you know what you need? A nice piece of ass that respects you” Dean encouraged with a smile 

Suddenly Sam had thoughts of Gabriel running through his head of all the times he took Sam to dinner, all the times Gabriel took him to watch the sunset over the ocean or the times they made love with gentle kisses afterwards. Gabriel loved Sam but he remembered all the times Gabe had tried to kiss him in public or even just hold his hand and Sam had pulled away from him every time. Sam suddenly realized that he’d been a real jerk to Gabriel about all of this he also began to realize just how big of a jerk Dean was starting to be. 

“You know someone female maybe” Dean continued 

“Dean! SHUT UP!!!” Sam suddenly shouted, as he stood up then spun around to face Dean with anger in his eyes. 

“What?” Dean suddenly perked up with confusion at the tone of his little brother’s voice 

“You heard me shut up! If you’ve got a problem with me liking a guy or yet loving him then you can bite me Dean! I love Gabriel and no matter what you think or anyone else thinks I’m not going to leave him ever,” Sam shouted 

“You’re being such an idiot! How can you say such things? There’s no way in hell you’re into dudes” Dean protested now standing a few feet from Sam

“Nope for once he’s making complete sense” Came a third familiar voice from behind the boys. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked spinning around to face the archangel with a smile on his face

“Gabriel! What the hell have you done to my…?” Dean trailed off as Gabriel swiftly closed the gap between him and Sam before crashing his lips into Sam’s. Sam didn’t protest nor did he pull away this time instead he simply enjoyed the sound of his brother fuming behind them as they both kissed deeply. 

“I knew you’d come around eventually,” Gabriel whispered after parting from the kiss still cupping Sam’s face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry for being such a jerk” Sam apologized 

“That’s enough! Get away from him!” Dean barked but just before he could get between the two Gabriel snapped them to a fancy bedroom where he swiftly pounced on Sam causing them to both fall onto the soft mattress with hot and heavy kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel are now comfortable with their relationship but Dean isn't until Sam is badly hurt and Gabriel has to save him.

Dean was not impressed with Sam’s knew relationship but there was really nothing he could do about it even though he assumed that the only reason Gabriel was even seeing his brother was to use him. Gabriel on the other hand had no such plans all he wanted was Sam by his side, which he had been for several months now they’d been sharing a room at night and personal space during the day. Dean had never seen Sam happier so he did try to stay out of it as much as possible but he still made a point of warning Gabriel to not hurt his little brother or else, which of course Gabe simply ignored the best he could. Dean continued to watch the couple…no them (cause the thought of his little brother being a couple with the archangel was kind of weird) carefully to make sure that Sam wasn’t being taken advantage of. Gabriel often joined the brothers on hunts now but during one hunt in particular even Dean wouldn’t be able to deny the love Gabriel had for his little brother. 

“So we go to the graveyard after dark then we trap this thing and kill it” Dean stated simply as he tossed some more supplies into the bag on his bed. 

“It might not be that simple after all reveres are tricky” Sam warned grabbing his own bag of supplies as Gabriel leaned against the doorframe to the motel room unsubtly watching Sam’s ass. 

“Whatever lets just get this over with so you can return to your…whatever it is you two do” Dean stated gesturing to Gabriel 

“Dean seriously when are you going to get over us?” Sam asked with an exasperated sigh

“Get used to it Sammy, this is about as over it as I’m going to get” Dean stated pushing past Gabe to get outside.

“Um…also Dean could you maybe…not call me Sammy” Sam requested sounding a little awkward about it. 

“Why not?” Dean asked turning back around to ask the question to Sam’s face 

“Well its just…it’s a little awkward cause that’s…um Gabriel’s nick name for me…while we’re…you know…” Sam trailed off raising his eyebrows in a telling nature

“Oh…god…man come on! I don’t need to know this stuff! Get in the car!” Dean grumbled as he tossed his bag in the trunk while Gabriel laughed. 

Sam giggled then tossed his bag into the trunk before climbing into the back seat with Gabriel who insisted on sitting behind Dean that way Sam would have more room. Dean drove to the graveyard where the revere was supposed to be all the while watching both his brother and Gabe in the rearview mirror to make sure nothing was going on. After arriving at the graveyard the boys went into full hunter mode stalking amongst the graves looking for the creature and man if that wasn’t the hottest thing Gabriel had ever seen Sam do. Gabriel was suddenly taken off guard by the revere as it tossed him against a tree knocking the wind out of him causing Sam to panic for a moment just long enough that he was also grabbed then tossed against a head stone knocking him unconscious. Dean took a shot at the revere that turned around with an angry look on his face before charging the elder Winchester tossing him against another headstone then snatching the gun from his hands. 

“No!” Dean shouted as the revere walked slowly up to Sam on the ground aiming the gun right at him. Sam came too just in time to feel the pain of a bullet ripping through the flesh of his stomach taking his breath away along with the scream that he tried to let out. 

“SAM!” Gabriel cried out having also just come around to see Sam get shot 

Sam watched helplessly as the barrel of the gun was aimed at his head with the revere giving a wicked grin. Sam winced as the revere pulled the trigger resulting in 3 more gun shots but Sam felt nothing this time except the pain he was already in so he opened his eyes only to see nothing but darkness. Sam began to panic thinking he was dead until he noticed that faint streams of light were streaming through the blackness on to him giving them slight form now Sam nearly crapped his pants cause they were feathers! The blackness eased slightly revealing that there were wings covering him and not just any wings Gabriel’s wings he was cradling Sam in his arms while protecting Sam with 4 large golden wings. Gabriel looked more pissed off then Sam had ever seen him as his hazel eyes flashed with the power behind them before chanting some enochian with an extended hand resulting in a flash of light that destroyed the revere instantly. Dean managed to get up from where he’d been laying on the ground running over to Sam with worry plastered all over his face. 

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean cried out in concern but stopped when he saw the 4 giant wings currently sitting against Gabriel’s back. Sam choked as Gabriel turned his attention back to him watching as blood ran from Sam’s mouth and between his fingers over the bullet wound to his stomach. 

“Hang in there, Sammy” Gabriel encouraged as he gently moved Sam’s hands aside then lifted Sam’s shirt to reveal the wound. 

“What are you…?” Dean trailed off as Gabriel suddenly dug his fingers into the wound causing Sam to scream bloody murder while grasping at Gabe’s coat. 

“I’m sorry Sam…but I have to…” Gabriel trailed off as tears ran down his face

Dean watched in horror as Gabriel dug deeper into Sam’s wound until finally he found the bullet pulling it out. Gabriel flicked the bullet to the side then placed his hand over the bleeding wound, as Sam took shaky, choked off breaths with blood spewing from his mouth. 

“Easy Sammy, just relax you’ll be alright” Gabriel assured him as a warm sensation began to fill Sam’s abdomen like something was working it’s way into the wound then mending his tissues. 

“Sleep Sam, when you awake you’ll feel better” Gabriel’s voice sounded like it was a million miles away as the world slowly faded into darkness. 

Sam slowly opened his eyes and as they cleared from the haze that was clouding them he could make out the ceiling of a motel room. Sam went to move but stopped abruptly as pain shot through him causing him to make a strangled moan that apparently caught more then one person’s attention. 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice came from nearby beside him

“Gabe?” Sam rasped out 

“Sam…your okay!” Gabriel whispered as he was suddenly right next to Sam with a hand running through Sam’s long brown hair while his lips pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. 

“Well I’ve been better” Sam joked but when Gabriel looked back down Sam realized just how worried he’d made Gabe who had tears streaming down his face. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” Gabriel pleaded in a shaky voice as he tapped their foreheads together, nuzzling against Sam’s nose with his own. 

“I’m sorry Gabriel” Sam apologized in a weak voice

Dean watched the spectacle from the bathroom doorway, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed that’s when he finally noticed just how much Gabriel truly cared for his brother. Gabriel gently eased Sam into a sitting position then snapped him up a glass of water earning him a smile from Sam who took it gratefully then downing about half of it. 

“I was afraid I was too late,” Gabriel admitted getting rid of the glass once Sam was finished with it. 

“Came pretty close” Sam chuckled slightly 

“I don’t ever want to loose you Sam” Gabriel stated 

“Same here” Sam agreed before they shared a gentle, passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides that after the close call with Sam's life he doesn't want to wait to spend his life with him.

Thanks to Gabriel’s healing abilities Sam recovered swiftly from his injuries meaning they could get back to other things. Sam panted profusely as Gabriel propped himself up on an elbow while rubbing lazy patterns onto Sam’s bare chest, a huge smile on his face as sweat rolled down both their faces. 

“Was that good?” Gabriel asked 

“Oh yeah” Sam assured him as he wrapped an arm around the archangel 

“Good then I have something else for you” Gabriel stated suddenly getting closer to Sam under the sheets. 

“Oh really?” Sam chimed with a huge smile as he looked into Gabe’s hazel eyes

“Come here” Gabriel, said placing a hand on Sam’s hip then pulling them tightly together as they kissed deeply. Sam yelped into Gabriel’s mouth though when he suddenly felt a white hot heat on his hip followed by a sharp pain that dissipated when Gabriel pulled away from him. Sam looked at his hip under the blankets only to see that there was now a handprint firmly planted on his hip. 

“What the hell Gabriel?” Sam asked looking up to see Gabriel smirking 

“Just consider it a…proposal of sorts,” Gabriel explained briefly wiggling his eyebrows seductively. 

“A what?” Sam asked suddenly very shocked 

“I want to bond with you Sam” Gabriel stated simply 

“Bond with me? What do you mean?” Sam asked in confusion 

“I want to make you my mate, forever” Gabriel added 

“Mate so we’d be what…married or something?” Sam inquired 

“No, it’s actually more complicated then that…angel’s and archangel’s don’t just bond with anyone Sam. We have to love that person or angel more then anything” Gabriel explained 

“And you want me?” Sam asked seeking clarification

“I want it to be you Sam, after I almost lost you I decided I don’t want to risk not getting to do this with you again” Gabriel stated tussling a piece of Sam’s long hair out of his face. 

“Gabriel…I…I love you and I’ll do anything you want me too,” Sam stated pulling Gabriel in for another kiss. 

Gabriel kissed back aggressively then maneuvered them until he was straddling Sam’s waist with Sam’s hands on his hips. Sam could feel Gabriel press the palm of his hand flat on his chest but it was hot then he felt Gabriel’s fingers begin to press into him but it wasn’t like he was pressing through flesh it was like he was pressing into Sam’s soul. Gabriel moaned in to Sam’s mouth as he dug deeper causing Sam to close his eyes and grip Gabriel’s hips so tight that he figured even the archangel would bruise in the morning. Sam felt the cool of something coiling around what he could only assume was his soul like a pure white light taking his breath away then in an instant it was over whelming before just dissipating and leaving a faint coolness in his heart. Sam slowly opened his eyes then gasped as his eyes grew in size at what he was seeing towering over him and Gabriel. 

“Do you see them Sammy? Their yours now after all” Gabriel cooed 

Sam nodded for lack of being able to form a sentence as he watched the four golden wings towering over Gabriel’s head to the ceiling then curving at the ends. Sam reached out instinctively to run a hand over the soft feathers finding them to feel just like the finest silk he’d ever touched. Gabriel shivered at the contact then let out a breathy sigh that had Sam pulling his hand back in realization to what he’d done suddenly feeling terrified for having touched the sacred wings of an archangel. 

“It’s okay Sam, you can touch them” Gabriel encouraged as he folded them down to his sides so Sam could have easier access to them. Sam hesitantly reached up once more then ran his fingers through Gabriel’s flight feathers eliciting a shudder from him again but he didn’t pull away instead he pressed his wings against Sam’s fingers for more of the feeling. Sam trailed his fingers down to the shorter feathers near the arch of the wing then down to where they connected to Gabriel’s back to feel the soft down there. 

“Why do you have four?” Sam wondered 

“Well I did have six but I lost a pair when Lucifer tried to kill me” Gabriel explained watching as Sam explored his wings. 

“Lost a pair?” Sam inquired curiously 

“Yes, don’t worry they’ll grow back in time” Gabriel assured Sam 

“That’s good I guess” Sam stated still a little in aw at the massive appendages 

“I’m glad you like them…ah!” Gabriel suddenly gasped as he clenched his hands into fists on top of Sam’s chest. 

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?” Sam asked yanking his hand away 

“No, it’s just…that an angel’s…wings are…sensitive” Gabriel breathed out as his face began to flush. 

“Oh…you mean…” Sam trailed off in assumption 

“Yeah” Gabriel confirmed still panting heavily that’s when Sam smiled wickedly then dug his fingers into the feathers making Gabriel moan. 

“Let’s test it then” Sam suggested as he started to massage his fingers through Gabriel’s wing. 

That night Sam had the second best time of his life resulting in both him and Gabriel passing out afterwards from the 3 hours of exertion they’d just endured. Sam awoke the next morning sore but satisfied as he looked down at Gabe who had fallen asleep with his head on Sam’s chest he smiled then kissed the top of his archangel’s head while rubbing his thumb along Gabe’s shoulder. Gabriel stirred then slowly woke up fixing his hazel eyes on Sam’s green ones before giving him a sleepy smile then shifting his wings till they were tucked right up against his back. Sam leaned his temple against the top of Gabriel’s head as the two of them simply laid there in the streams of sunlight barely making their way through the curtains on the window. 

“You do realize that eventually we’ll have to tell Dean right?” Gabriel reminded Sam

“Yeah I know but for now I just care about you” Sam replied then pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s head before returning to his original position.


End file.
